The Health Services Research Training (HSRT) program in the Department of Health Services at the University of Washington prepares research leaders to improve health in diverse populations by conducting interdisciplinary studies and implementing the results in a rapidly changing health care and social-political environment. The program builds capacity in health services research nationally and in the Pacific NW region, serving 5 states with 27% of the US land mass. We are requesting AHRQ NRSA T32 support for six predoctoral and one postdoctoral trainee slots per year for five years. We recruit highly qualified trainees from different backgrounds who have the potential for an outstanding career in health services research. We have used one of our slots each year to support a trainee from a minority group. Predoctoral trainees obtain a PhD and postdoctoral trainees obtain an MS/MPH. The competency-based curriculum provides: 1) comprehensive knowledge of the health care system, health policy and the determinants/disparities of population health; 2) rigorous training in the theory and research methods of key disciplines; 3) expertise in an area of emphasis or track through intensive preparation in theory, content, and methods; and 4) training in effective communication within organizations and with scientific and lay audiences. Trainees carry out applied, multidisciplinary research at 13 external research partners and 22 UW centers. Strong mentorship produces high quality research aligned with AHRQ priorities and facilitates the translation of findings into policy and practice. The program has established evaluation criteria, a process for review of evaluation data, and a continuous quality improvement approach. The University of Washington HSRT program has an excellent record of producing highly qualified researchers, with 15 past AHRQ trainees publishing a total of 251 peer-reviewed articles. 100 percent of AHRQ trainees at the University of Washington have continued on in health services research with roles as leaders and change agents in universities, health research and policy organizations, the health care industry and government.